


В случае моей смерти

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кенсин, Мацунага и Симадзу делают распоряжения на случай своей смерти (или размышляют о ней).</p>
            </blockquote>





	В случае моей смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Черт его поймет, сколько лет Мусаси - но считаем его совершеннолетним ^____^  
> Автор считает этот фик своим лучшим фиком по Басаре.

\- Вот.  
Кенсин протягивает ему запечатанный свиток.  
\- Это мое завещание. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя хранилась копия. Если все сложится так, что в Этиго некому будет его исполнить, я хочу, чтобы владетель Каи был моим гарантом.  
Помолчав, Кенсин продолжает.  
\- Там есть вложенное письмо. Оно для Сарутоби Саскэ. Надеюсь, в случае моей смерти ты вручишь его адресату так быстро, как только будет возможно.  
\- Касуга, - догадывается Такэда.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, что мой прекрасный клинок захочет последовать за мной. Но я… я хотел бы, чтобы она продолжила жить. По завещанию ей отойдет некоторая сумма – достаточная, чтобы сделать ее свободной. Она сможет купить дом, выйти замуж, отойти от дел. Или основать свою школу синоби. Все, как она захочет.  
\- И ты думаешь, что Саскэ удастся ее уговорить?  
Кенсин грустно улыбается.  
\- По крайней мере, ему стоит попробовать.  
\- Не сомневайтесь, Кенсин-доно, - рокочет Такэда, с поклоном принимая свиток у него из рук. – Сарутоби приложит все усилия! Он способный малый. Я не помню задания, которое он бы провалил. 

 

*

 

Когда он входит, все торопливо откладывают кисти и падают ниц в почтительном поклоне.  
\- Мацунага-доно. – Говорит старший из них. – Это такая большая честь, что вы посетили нас.  
\- Напротив, это для меня большая радость видеть вашу работу, – произносит Мацунага тихо, и стоящий у него за спиной Фума Котаро удивлен, с какой серьезностью звучит его голос.  
\- Вы слишком добры, Мацунага-доно. Если бы вы видели, что делал мой старший брат. Он был художник, принявший дар от самих Небес. Я лишь неуклюже пытаюсь следовать по его стопам, господин. Не более, чем вода, что пытается отразить осеннюю луну.  
\- Любая трава должна расти, - говорит Мацунага с улыбкой, но голос его серьезен.  
\- Вы так добры к нам, Мацунага-доно, - повторяет художник и склоняет голову. – Вы дали скромным художникам пищу и кров. Вы подобны героям древности, Мацунага-доно. Но что же вы получите взамен? Все бренно в этом мире, все приходит в упадок. Можно ли нынче надеяться, что сохранится расписная ширма, когда даже человеческая жизнь дешевле чашки риса?  
\- Кто знает, кто знает, - произносит Мацунага таинственно. – Боги положили предел жизни человека. Но жизни вещи такого предела нет. Меч Сусаноо и зеркало Аматерасу сохранились неизменными от начала времен. Вдруг то же самое произойдет с вашей ширмой, Мицукуни-сан?  
\- Вы так много делаете для нас, Мацунага-доно, – шепчет художник, смутившись.  
\- Мои родители были ревностные буддисты. Они учили меня с уважением относится к чужой жизни, и не только человека, но даже вещи. Разбитая чашка может стать буддой, говорил отец. Забота, которую я проявляю по отношению к вам – способ выразить уважение моим предкам.  
Мацунага рассматривает готовые ширмы и сёдзё. От их фонов исходит золотистый свет.  
\- Вам стоит лучше позаботиться о себе, Мацунага-доно, - говорит Мицукуни едва слышным шепотом, потому что вот так говорить с господином – это неслыханная дерзость. – Вы совсем не бережете себя, Мацунага-доно. Говорят, вы давно не брали в руки меча.  
\- Мой меч – это вы, – говорит Мацунага с неожиданной страстью в голосе. – Я не знаю иного способа, как показать врагам, как сильно я их презираю. Если бы я взял в руки оружие, а не кисть, я стал бы играть по их правилам. Этому не бывать. Я свободен жить, как я захочу, и так будет, пока я жив. - Кончиками пальцев Мацунага проводит над расписанным шелком, не касаясь его. – Какой ворон на ветке, Мицукуни-сэнсей. Он заставляет мое сердце трепетать.  
\- Они убьют вас, Мацунага-доно, - причитает старый художник. – Нам не на что надеяться. Когда вы уже не сможете защищать нас, они сожгут и разрушат все. Ничего не останется, Мацунага-доно.  
Кончиком пальца Мацунага стучит себе в висок.  
\- Память. Останется память. О том, что все это существовало в мире. 

Когда они выходят, обойдя все мастерские, Мацунага оборачивается к телохранителю со своей обычной двусмысленной полуулыбкой.  
\- Ты их всех запомнил, Котаро?  
\- Как вы сказали, господин, - откликается синоби.   
\- Так вот, Котаро… - палец Мацунаги водит у Фумы по груди, словно свои слова он хочет не только произнести, но и записать. – В случае моей смерти… Ты ведь догадался, что моя смерть не освободит тебя от служения мне? В случае моей смерти, Котаро, ты возьмешь этих людей и отведешь их в место, которое будет на тот момент безопасным. Ты отведешь их туда, спрячешь, обеспечишь охрану, снабдишь их всех необходимым и будешь это делать с того момента и впредь. А взамен ты будешь распоряжаться всем моим имуществом – той его частью, которая не отойдет к мастерам. – Коротко хохотнув, Мацунага продолжает сладким голосом. - Ты понял меня, Котаро? И не вздумай ослушаться, я ведь такой – я ведь и оттуда приду на тебя посмотреть… если что.  
Невозможно понять, шутит он или говорит всерьез.  
\- А вещи, - произносит Фума ровным голосом.  
\- По возможности! – отрезает Мацунага. – Вещи тоже хорошо бы спасти, но обязательно – только те, что в списке. Важнее – спасти тех, кто их умеет делать, Котаро, тех, кто умеет их делать. Ты обеспечишь их всем необходимым, ты проследишь, чтобы у них были семьи, дети, ученики… чтобы их искусство не кончилось вместе с ними. Если это случится, я никогда себе не прощу. Ты понял, Котаро? - Синоби кивает. – Ты будешь смотреть за ними. Пока… Пока тебя тоже не убьют и не оттащат в ближайшую канаву.  
И что-то еще …  
Мацунага похлопывает себя пальцами по губам, как обычно, когда размышляет.  
\- А нет, ничего. 

 

*

 

\- А ты здорово целуешься, деда, - заявляет Мусаси, когда они, наконец, отлепляются друг от друга. Дождь загнал их ночевать под крышу. В скудном свете луны, пробивающемся сквозь тучи, видно, как воинственно блестят у Мусаси глаза.  
\- Делать тебе нечего, Мусаси, как тренироваться на старом мешке костей, - добродушно ворчит Симадзу, снисходительный к выходкам воспитанника. – Вон, столько девок вокруг.  
Молчит. Сопит.  
\- Возьми денег. Сходи развлекись.  
Молчит. Сопит.  
\- Хочешь, я с тобой пойду?  
\- Тебе все равно, с кем я целуюсь, да? Может, мне с первым встречным пойти лизаться?  
Ага, придумал. Не в этом ведь дело. Мы же, великий воин Миямото Мусаси, в чайный домик просто так не пойдем, а то ведь вдруг лицом в грязь лицом ударим - мы сначала попросим дедушку, чтобы всему научил. Смешной он, олененок.  
\- Конечно, не все равно, Мусаси. Не надо с первым встречным. Но с кем-то же ты, скажи на милость, по темноте шастаешь заполночь...  
Говорит, конечно, что тренируется. Знаем мы ихние тренировки – будто сами молоды не были.  
Мусаси вдруг взвивается. Вскакивает на него сверху, крепко обхватив коленями и придавив рукой грудь.  
\- Я тебе когда-нибудь врал, деда? – большим пальцем свободной руки Мусаси тычет ему в лицо.  
\- Мусаси…  
\- Нет, ответь – я тебе когда-нибудь врал?  
\- Нет. Не врал.  
Симадзу чувствует, как тело, сидящее на нем, чуть-чуть отпускает.  
\- Если говорю: тренировался, значит – тренировался.  
Морские демоны, думает Симадзу. Он же тогда у меня не ребенок, а чистое золото… Дерется лучше всех. Не пьет, не гуляет. Носит, что дадут. Ест, что придется.  
Он же ни разу ничего у меня не просил, думает дед. Ни денег, ни лошадь. Даже оружия красивого не просил. Срежет себе бамбуковый шест, обстругает бокен – и ладно.  
\- Верю, Мусаси. – В темноте Симадзу тянет руку и осторожно, как птицу, накрывает ладонью плечо воспитанника. – Конечно, верю.  
Он не уворачивается. Золотой мой мальчик, думает Симадзу, с нежностью оглаживая широкой ладонью высокую скулу, подбородок, шею, плечо… Да за такого сына родители должны всем ками по храму поставить.  
Странно, но это почему-то не радует деда Симадзу. Есть в его упертости что-то, что превосходит обычный юношеский максимализм. Что-то, что не обещает впереди спокойной жизни, а смутно предвещает годы усилий, страданий и тревог.  
\- Золотой ты мой мальчик. – Произносит Симадзу с нежностью. – Олененок ты мой.  
Дед шевелится, чтобы поудобнее дотянутся руками до его плеч и спины, гладит пальцами выступающие ключицы, скользит широкими ладонями по плечам и лопаткам и, положив на низ ребер широкую, погорячевшую ладонь, греет Мусаси спину. Тот расслабляется под его руками. Прикрывает глаза, шепчет что-то неразборчивое. Чаще дышит, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Симадзу усмехается в бороду, наблюдая, как мальчишка заново осваивает для себя свое тело с его проснувшейся чувственностью.  
А красивый ведь пацан вырос, думает Симадзу с удивлением и какой-то тайной тревогой. Глаза быстрые, плечи широкие, тренировками раскачанные, талия тоненькая… Да любой, охочий до мальчиков, за такого бы состояние отвалил. А что чумазый да нечесаный – кого это когда волновало?  
\- Мусаси… Если какой мужик начнет тебя вот так трогать, сразу в глаз давай!  
\- Заметано, деда, - отзывается Мусаси разморенным шепотом. И лениво потягивается, вскинув руки, и поглядывает на деда - то ли ехидно, то ли лукаво. Ишь ты! И где успел научится, олененок? Или он сам не понимает, насколько красив и желанен сейчас? Между тем дедовым ладоням он при этом совершенно не противится, напротив – прогнулся и подставился, только улыбка до ушей, как у кота, который рыбу стащил. Кровь бежит быстрее, тело согрелось, стало восприимчивым к прикосновениям, и на лице у Мусаси – выражение полного довольства. Никакого страха, никаких опасений, никакого желания сделать что-либо еще. Он так откровенно наслаждается моментом, что деду почти смешно.  
Мысль, которая медленно оформляется в голове, кажется слишком нелепой, чтобы быть правдой.  
\- Мусаська… Ты это что у меня, совсем не тронутый?  
Молчит. Сопит.  
Ой, зря сказал.  
И вдруг возбужденным шепотом: «А глаза водкой заливать да по бабам шататься – это, по-твоему, лучше, да? Да такой потом полдня не то что меч – свой член в руках не удержит!» - «Твоя правда, Мусаси…» - отзывается Симадзу ему в тон. Никогда мальчишка с ним так не говорил. Видно, ночь такая. Рывком он садится и притягивает воспитанника к себе. «Ты у меня умница... один ты такой, Мусаси...» - и чувствует, как тот зарывается лицом ему в плечо. «Ты прости меня, прости меня, деда, если что не так! - шепчет мальчишка с неожиданной горечью. – У всех даймё ученики как ученики… А я...» - «А мне что, кто другой нужен?» - шепчет Симадзу ему в ухо. - «Ты у меня лучше всех…» Кожа у Мусаси горит, разгоряченная, наглаженная дедовыми руками, чувствительная к малейшему прикосновению, и пацан шумно ахает на выдохе, потрясенный новыми ощущениями. Шепчет сбивчиво, едва слышно: «Вон давеча…. из Кай… приезжал, кра… красивый какой…» Вот это номер. Это не Мусаси ли над ним всю дорогу подтрунивал. А оно вон чего – завидовал, оказывается… - «Ты умней его, - шепчет дед Мусаси на ухо. – И дерешься лучше». Луна заходит за тучу, и в темноте Мусаси прижимается к нему. Трется грудью о грудь. Тянется ртом ко рту. «Никого не хочу, деда… Тебя люблю… тебя хочу…» 

Почему-то Симадзу печально это слышать. Лучше бы девушку какую завел. Лучше бы был, как все. Лучше б любви искал, а не так... тренировки с учителем в новой сфере. Не сулит это счастья. Не к добру заниматься любовью в дождливую ночь.  
Ну да он уж такой, как есть, и ничего тут не сделаешь.  
\- Олененок ты мой, - вздыхает Симадзу. – Иди ко мне! Раз уж ты уже все решил.

 

Полгода спустя Мусаси уходит из Сацумы.  
Уходит, как пришел – нищим и веселым. Кончена его последняя тренировка, взял он, что хотел, у деда Симадзу.  
\- Я вернусь, деда! – обещает он, махая на прощанье рукой с дальнего холма. – Я обязательно вернусь!  
Иногда на краткий момент дают боги людям просветление, и тогда они ясно видят прошлое и будущее. В тот миг Симадзу ясно понимает, что Мусаси вернется сюда – вернется уже зрелым, опытным мужчиной, – да и останется тут, потому, что когда-то было здесь ему хорошо. И точно также отчетливо, как реальность его возвращения, осознает Симадзу и другое – когда Мусаси вернется, его самого уже давно не будет в живых.  
Симадзу широко улыбается и машет Мусаси вслед.

 

30 сентября 2012


End file.
